rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Cycle
Chaos Cycle is a mysterious shadowy organization whose goals is to cause chaos and darkness upon the world and its inhabitants. They are made of pyscho, maniac, monster, darkness and pure evil. Their main objective is to cause chaos throughout the universe no matter what it takes. History Chaos Cycle exist throughout the centurys. They have be operating and interfering in mortal affair secretly. Light and Goodness beat darkness eveytime. The darkness decided to collect losing pieces bit by bit and lure in shadows waiting for the right time to strike. Their existence is hidden so well that only few members are known by the universe Office. List of Members Chaos Cycle is ruled by the 11 Elders. Each Elder has hold their elite identiy in the darkness. Each of them is capable to bring major chaos in the world Seat No 1 -1st Fallen, Lucinda Founder of Chaos Cycle. He currently seal but his henchman breaking his seal one by one. He getting our sooner or later. Seat No 2 - Sealed Prophet, Romano A powerful evil spirit that once seal in the Gigas Codex. He is protect by Baba Yaga and release from the book. He the tactician behind the organization. He is in charge of bringing down Vatican. Seat No 3 - Frozen Empress, Elizabeth White Queen of Froze land. Deceased in the Snow War. He is kill with UNSC and and her seat is Vacant. She is previously assign to make sure no A.N.I.M.A can regroup. Seat No 4 - Eternal Appetit, Famine One of the four horseman. He deceased in the Ultimate Soup Arc. Kill by Janus and Carl combine effort. and his seat is currently vacant. He is task to keep in check on death and ten judges Seat No 5 - True Demon, Max Black Master of Seven Monster. He lose in the Guardian alliance Arc. Die together with Lady Chang in the end. He is task to destroy guardian alliance. Seat No 6 - Drea - Parallel One Brother of Reality. Ruler of Parallel World. He have no started to move. He currently keeping an check on Rea every move. He is task to interrupt the Universe Office - Heaven Host Seat No 7 - Cyber King, Mr Right Lord of Cyber and Internet. Currently the only Elder have no make appearance. He is task to Destroy Love Union Seat No 8 - Perfect Existence, Yomi Perfect Existence born with unholy ritual. He did not shed blood for many year due to his perfect strength. He appear in Yriscal Family Arc for capturing the Seven children. He is task to destroy L.I.F.E Seat No 9 - Serpent King, Zahhak He is once ruler of persian. He now the owner of Dark entertainment controlling the monetary situation in the under world. Zahhak is task to destroy the company. Seat No 10 - Mask Merchart, Happy A Sly entity that appear many time and many arc. He is the most active elder among all. He is in charge to bring down Hunter Association. Seat No 11 - Jail Breaker - Pandora Mother of Ink and Jasper. One of the rebellion One. Jail Break of all heaven prisoner. She is in charge of bringing down Dokunsesha Seat No 12 - King in Yellow After reviving all Wild Hunt, he has promoted to be the 12 Seat Elder. He is task to defeat the Heaven Army. Chaos Henchman ''' Slenderman - Ramano `s Personal Guardt Evil One of Pandora Twin, Ink - 11th Elder `s Child Antichrist, Me - A Powerful asset to the Chaos cycle. - Lucinda `s substitute body '''Dark Mercenary La Llorona - Ghostly Woman who raise by 11th Elder Murasame - Curse Sword Billy - Lord of Pest Hollow - Invisible Man Pigman - New Henchman who own a butchering shop Author - Horror storyteller. Lose to Oathkeeper Cath - Demonic Cat Baba Yaga - Currently soul seal in Gigas Codex Zarlak - Lose his hand and currently own by Empress of Lost thing Mahora - Rarely taken any job. As she too arrogant. Associated Villain Yriscal Gaudin - Mutual relationship with Chaos cycle. Zorath - Double of the Universe Detective. Pitch - Nightmare King . Father of Max Black Peter Pan - Guardian lose to Parallel One. Working together with Max black to bring down the Guardian Alliance. James - Puppet control by the Chaos Cycle from his childhood Addam Family - A family has great influence on the Chaos Cycle Decision. Dark Sister - Snow Queen`s Afternoon Tea Friend Public Relationship Guardian Alliance - Chaos Cycle dont really afraid of the Alliance anymore after they lose too many member. Love Union - Love Union has stand neutral for so long. Chaos Cycle dont put them on the main target but sooner or later they will be involve. Universe Office - Arch Enemy and Primary Target. Same goes to Heaven Host and Heavenly Army 13 Chaos Lord - They dont really interfere much with Chaos World Black Shepherd - Due to black shepherd lack of movement, they not primary target Magic Council - Their position is more or less similar to Guardian Alliance L.I.F.E - Currently not afraid of them at all The Company - They have some sub company under the Main company. Therefore, they will hesitate to ruint the relationship A.N.I.M.A - All the element has scatter and without any leader. They completely harmless to them Shinee - They see them as pure food only Hunter Association - After james fall, they are no threat at all. Bella has been secretly planning her move without their knowing Vatican - Second to Universe Office. They will be the next target if Universe office fall. Ten Judges - Currently still in good term with them. Dokunsensha - They not on good term but have not go for war all out. Gloucester - They have no intention of attacking the town before knowing who the land lord. Nameless Few - they are on the target list as well. Organization alliance with Chaos Cycle. Hall of Shadow - Alliance with Chaos Cycle Wild Hunt - Lead by King in Yellow, Alliance with Chaos Cycle Ministry of Dragon - Without Dragon Lord, the Ministry is just another puppet under chaos cycle Monster Squad - Alliance with Chaos Cycle. Currently lead by Phantom. Grand Coven - Lead by Wicked currently and also alliance with chaos cycle. Chaos Calendar Destruction of the guardian alliance Reverse of Belief Pandora Box Reopen The Grand Death The Falling Light 2nd Ice Ages Fall of Universe Apocalyse Great Trap of Media Red Moon (Still to cont.)Category:Jona19992 Category:Chaos Cycle